mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatty Johnson
Francis "Fatty" Johnson is a minor character in '' Bully'' and a member of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. He is the cousin of the Nerd's leader, Earnest Johnson. He was a peanut gallery member in "Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour" where he also met his end. Role in Game Fatty actually takes part in a few missions. He first appears in "That Biatch" where he sells stink bombs and crack to Jimmy Hopkins. Jimmy takes the bombs only as he is too young for crack. In this mission, he can be found in playing "Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King"'s Chess Combat on the library steps. He is also seen eating chocolate cookies and chips and makes a mess, smearing it on his face and leaving wrappers lying around. During Halloween, he dresses up in a wizard's hat and a shirt like a medieval tunic being the "MK" fan that he is. He gives Jimmy a task to throw stink bombs at people. He also accompanies his cousin Earnest Johnson to Jimmy's fight with Russell Northrop in "The Hole" along with Melvin O'Connor. Fatty doesn't play a role in the story again until chapter 4. In "Nerd's Challenge", he challenges Jimmy to beat his high score at ConSumo, whilst wearing what appears to be a sumo costume similar to that of Ma tako ko Jama's. He then appears in "Cook's Crushing Crush" where he offers to sell Jimmy some chocolates. Jimmy, however, chose to beat him up and take them instead of paying, having little to no money. During chapter 4, Fatty first appears in "Stronghold Assault" where he is asked by Hopkins about his cousin Earnest's whereabouts. He tries to keep it big secret, but wimps out and tells after being punched once by Jimbo. Later, in "Funhouse Funni Fun", he and Bucky Pasteur try to take over the whole carnival funhouse for use in tormenting The Jocks. Things have already gotten out of control by the time Jimmy arrives on the scene, but he must save the pair from an angry football team composed of the Jocks. He also supplies Jimmy with some Uhu glue to play a prank on the Jocks during the mission "Bik Game". He is Jimmy's wrestling opponent during gym class 1 and 3. His singlet doesn't fit properly at all and the shoulder straps slide down. Total Drama:TBBMT In "Aftermath: Boonie Over Troubled Vodka", Fatty appears as a commentator and is sitting with the other commentators in the peanut gallery. He strongly fears Trent Northwick from the days back when they were in Dixmor Academy where Trent bullied him. Like all the other non-competing contestants, he seems neutral not to be in the first season. When it is revealed that Pinkie Pie is hiding on the VVE Bunny Rocket, Fatty thinks that she might be a ghost. This idea frightens his sister Karen, causing her to scream in terror. She is seen gushing over Trent and Justin Vandervelde when they sing Justin Bieber's Baby, along with Beatrice Trudeau and Fatty (he only gushes over Vandervelde who didn't bully him back at school), and even starts to fight with them over the two bullies. During the song I'm Sorry, when Wade Martin reminds Boonie MacFarlane of her actions in front of his friends, Fatty cries over how romantic it was. Johnson appears and dies in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom, however, he did not play a very large role, not in the episode nor in his life. He, along with the rest of the peanut gallery, which now includes Limethon Perry, are accepting calls for donations to fix the rocket. At first, he is spending time talking to Karen over the phone but later receives many calls throughout the various segments. He is also attacked by a robotic panda bear when Stephanie McMahon releases the animals that Bo Jackson hurt over the course of the season. Death Fatty, along with his sister and some other members of the peanut gallery, is tied up above the shark tank in the aforementioned aftermath. When the Tourettes Guy hits the bomb with a hammer, causing it to explode, resulting in the crew and sharks being scattered all over the studio, Guy is completely blown apart along with a few interns. Fatty is also killed along with most other members of the peanut galley. Personality and traits Fatty is notorious for his terrible personal hygiene and farts. He has the worst body odour in the entire school, to the point that he is a manufacturer of the stink bombs. He also has horrible eating habits, consuming large amounts of junk food and often talking about what food he wants to eat next and for how long. He eats messily, sometimes going around with food smeared over his face and stuck to his clothing. It is even claimed by Trent Northwick that he found a piece of pizza in Fatty's pants and underpants while giving him a wedgie. He has a nervous, fat stomach and is worried about throwing up after he's been beaten up or if he's been made to laugh hard. He often speaks about socially impolite subjects, such as flatulence, farting and nose-picking, and claims that he once made out with a cow as a child (wtf?). Little is known about his home life, but one of his lines of dialogue says his parents fight a lot and when they do so, he hides in the closet and eats doughnuts until he falls asleep. He suffers from self-esteem issues, and both of these contribute to his eating and low hygiene. He is also a big fan of Mortal Kombat like Melvin O'Connor. He is seen playing the Chess Kombat a few different times during the game, and frequently talks about it other than eating. He sees himself as a barbarian like Genghis Khan, and complains that the other nerds always make him a dwarf and his cousin ends up being a barbarian. He wears a wizard hat and tunic-like shirt for Halloween. Fatty is also a huge fan of Shang Tsung, The Miz and Jason1980 while he hates Abe Lincoln with a Bazooka 79 and Yuri Blurry to death. As expected, Fatty tends to get bullied. He is frequently given purple-nurples, wedgies and swirlies all day long. He claims to be a Pisces, but that fails since he was born in October, making him Libra. He is the older brother of the much cooler Karen Johnson and cousin of Earnest Johnson as said before. Trivia *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': F+ **'Science': D- **'English': C- **'History': A- **'Math': F- **'Biology': B+ **'Chemistry': C- **'Geography': D- **'Music': F **'Photography': F+ **'Shop': C- **'Home Economics': C+ *Despite being a nerd, Fatty's grades really aren't so great for a nerd at all. Gallery Nerds_2.jpg|Algie, Bucky and Fatty. Nerds_drawn.jpg|Fatty is actually seen clean and with a big bag of cash, I hope. Fatti.jpg|Just look at this ugly schwab. Fatty_Johnson.png|Johnson's portfolio. Alexandra,_Dolan_n'_Fatty.jpg|Mrs. McRae possessing Thad and Fatti. Fatty_halloween.jpg|Fatty with Kowalski. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bully Category:Teenagers Category:Americans Category:Gingers Category:Wimps Category:Total Drama peanut gallery Category:Short characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Cousin of Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Nerds